


Rimi likes to call her big sister.

by Narumi_Miro



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumi_Miro/pseuds/Narumi_Miro
Summary: ...I was supposed to be writing about something else right now, but I feel like I couldn't think of anything so I decided to write something a little short this time around while I continue working on that something.





	Rimi likes to call her big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I was supposed to be writing about something else right now, but I feel like I couldn't think of anything so I decided to write something a little short this time around while I continue working on that something.

Every night, before Rimi goes to bed, she makes sure to call her big sister, Yuri and tells her about what happened on that day. Before this, whenever Yuri was back home from America for break, Rimi would flood her with non-stop stories about what happened while she was gone and in return, she would smile dearly towards her little sister, listening to everything that she says. But now, Rimi figured that it’d be a good idea to call her sister every night to avoid her non-stop floods when Yuri comes back.

At least, that’s the reason she gives to others. In truth, it’s been a while since Rimi last saw her big sister, and she was starting to feel lonely, so she decided it’d be a good idea to call Yuri every night and to talk to her, just to hear her voice.

But she found it pretty strange, honestly. That everyone’s been looking at her weirdly for calling her dear big sister every night. For one, whenever she tries to pass the phone to her parents, they said that they’re fine and that she should talk to her. It would be great if they talked to Yuri more, you know? At least, that’s what Rimi felt whenever they turn down Rimi’s invitation. 

Another, is that Arisa was telling Rimi to stop calling her beloved big sister every night, saying that “She needs a rest” and that “You need some too”. But when else can she call her big sister without disturbing her? Afterall, because of their time zones, the only good time for Rimi to call her big sister without disturbing her would be near midnight, where it’d be morning for Yuri over in America. The only thing Rimi could think about it is that “Arisa’s acting weird.”

But the strangest thing of all, is that whenever she tries to call her her one and only big sister, she could never seem to get Yuri to pick up at the other end. Before this, it’d only take a few seconds for Yuri to pick up the phone, but now, it can only ever reach voicemail. It’s even weirder that she won’t reply to her messages too, but Rimi figured that it’s due to Yuri being too busy to chat, and that’s fine by her!

And so, she continues to call her beloved big sister and send her messages everyday, making sure not to miss a single day!

///

“Good morning, Onee-chan! I have something really important to tell you today!” Rimi says excitedly in her voicemail.

“I’m coming to America to see you!”

“You know how it’s been so long since you came home, right?”

“I figured that you’ve been too busy to come back home, so I thought “Why don’t I come and meet you instead!””

“You know how I’ve always wanted to come to America, right? Now that I finally got a long break, Mom and Dad decided that we should come and visit you! It’ll be so much fun!”

And so, not long after Rimi’s call, the Ushigome family left for America. If you were to describe their experience there, you could say that the overall trip was fun, but fun would definitely have not applied near the end of the trip. In fact, it'd be the opposite of it. At least for a certain someone, looking at the tall Obelisk with written names on it that was facing the North Pacific Ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier, I wrote this when I couldn't think of anything for another thing I'm working on, so I guess I'm sorry if this felt short. 
> 
> Originally, I was thinking of writing something that's related to Roselia members or maybe a short story about ChisaKanon, but after I saw a certain person's Rimi drawing, I felt inspired and went to make this thing that you read. 
> 
> I still don't know how the tags on this place work that well, so if I missed a crucial tag I should have placed, then oof. But other than that, thanks for reading!
> 
> PS, try and read the first part above the /// as if it was Rimi talking.


End file.
